slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrimordiaThePrimordial/Reconstructing Ruins Canonical RP Story
Reconstructing Ruins is a Discord Chat RP done mainly between me and TarrRancher. This RP is special because all characters with a major role are having their backstory and personality updated. All changes to characters that happened in the RP are canonical. It also adds an area, 2 characters, and a race to the wiki. The actual RP has been altered to improve the story and make sense. In the maze, all characters have no magic abilities or powers (they keep abilities given by physical traits, such as fighting with claws) unless they have gone through the eye process with Hook or Aroola, but characters can still dimension-hop into the maze or create holograms in the maze from outside. Sues that enter get a psychological change, either just for a short time or for whenever they are in the maze, for example: Sirmanse getting split personalities, or Whome just randomly getting mad once and attacking Emma. STORY TIME! So, the story starts when Emma and Psycho are in the Glass Desert. They run from a firestorm and meet Whome's 3 minions at an oasis. After the firestorm, they use the teleporter. The roof of the entryway to the Glass Desert collapses, destroying the teleporter while they are teleporting, making the other side unlinked and unstable, and sending them into a maze in an alternate dimension. Psycho starts making hissing noises, facing away from the rest of the group. Sirmanse dimension-hops into the Maze, gets split personalities, and promptly yells at herself. One of the minions gets scared and calls for Whome, who teleports in and loses his abilities. Psycho starts hissing loudly, and one minion asks him if he is okay. He turns around and has orange chevron markings on his face, and fangs instead of a leech mouth. Emma freaks out. Whome attempts to teleport out, and it fails. Emma, thinking the whole thing is a nightmare, hits her head on the wall, which does absolutely nothing except hurt her. Whome stops moving, and the minions try shaking him to get him to move. Emma keeps slamming her head into the wall, and Psycho comes up to her making strange hissing sounds. Whome starts moving again, now with a blank expression. Siythus comes around a corner and starts watching the group. Whome says,"There is no escape" (sorry I couldn't get the special font to work) and starts making screeching sounds at Emma. Psycho gets between them and snarls at Whome, sounding more like an angry cat than a snake now. Whome lunges at Psycho. Psycho, who had been designated for Aroola's rebirth (explaining the chevron markings), morphs into Aroola and attacks Whome, biting his head and taking his soul, as that is what happens when Aroola bites someone's head. Siythus creates vines to completely surround Psycho. Emma starts ripping at the vines as Whome's minions attempt to kill Psycho. Sirmanse starts screaming. Whome's minions then start attacking Emma and Sirmanse, and Siythus brings the vines off the now-sleeping Psycho and ties up the minions. Siythus makes the vines bloom, and the pollen puts everyone to sleep. Each person dreams. Psycho dreams of how Emma found and raised him. Whome, who's soul is now in a triangular spine on Psycho/Aroola's back, sees Psycho's dreams. Sirmanse has a long dream she doesn't remember afterwards of her life as Sagittarius A, the first, and good, part. Emma dreams of her parents. After each person's dream, they have a dream revealing the fact that the area they are in is a huge maze. After they wake up, Siythus reveals herself to them, and leads them to Scynth's grave site. Siythus explains that she and Scynth created the teleporters between the Ruins and the Glass Desert, and the teleporter at the end of the Glass Desert. She explains how Scynth died, and how she killed Aroola. She explains how she found the carvings in the Room of the Past. Siythus calls Psycho Emma's pet (not good), then says, "It sseems thiss creature iss capable of loyalty" (REALLY not good), writes "Killer slimes can be hybridized with gold and silver slimes and can be raised as protectors" and "Humans can consider their pets their friends" while saying each word out loud (oooooh boy), and then says that Psycho is "not completely sentient" (Does this guy WANT to get himself killed?)). Emma, of course, gets VERY mad, and says, "Let's let this loser rot with his stupid dead friend." (Sorry about the quotes, I needed them to explain what happened, I know the phrasing is stupid), and leaves with Psycho. Siythus does not understand that she was being mean, as she was "only sstating sscientific factss". Siythus then asks if the city (which is now the Ruins) still stands. The others tell her the truth, that it is in ruins. Siythus cries for all that was lost. She then decides to show everyone the carvings. Meanwhile, Emma is stomping through the maze. Unnamed uses the unlinked and unstable teleporter, which explodes and sends him into the maze, right on top of Psycho. Emma explains why she is mad, and Unnamed says he doesn't see "any signs of sentience". Psycho stares Unnamed in the eyes, and Unnamed is paralyzed, until Psycho looks away. Unnamed says he saw "horrible memories, friends dying, people screaming, and... water" in Psycho's eyes. Psycho then shoots a volley of poison spines down the hallway. Devo (in human form) comes out from behind a bush. Then he morphs into one of the citizens of the City and freaks out. Yay. Back to Siythus and Whome's minions. They walk into the Room of the Past. One of the minions makes a comment about 2 (Whome's deceased second minion) knowing what the creatures carved on the ceiling (Aroola and Hook) are. After an akward conversation about 2 being dead, the minions tell him about the "Great War" (The War of Broken Souls) where Hook died. Siythus mentions the next carvings, the ones depicting Hook's rebirth and the Making of Peace, and the ones after those, depicting Hook's second death and Aroola's sadness, dominated by the Fearsign. Psycho, Devo, Emma, and Unnamed run in being chased by Hook, who by now has been reborn. Hook leaves without showing h and Unnamed turns on some music. A haunting voice starts singing a verse, getting louder and more warped with each repetition. After a few times, it stops, for everyone except Psycho/Aroola. The song changes, and Aroola asks Hook why he wants him dead. The singing stops. Siythus'' leads Unnamed to the food in the Heart (the center of the maze), and they gather fruit, veggies, and strange chicke''n-like animals with Emma's vacpack. Siythus looks back, and sees Fear. She and Unnamed see Fear's eyes and the two scream and run. They find themselves in Scynth's grave room again. Siythus cries for what she lost. Meanwhile, Hook enters the room fully, and threatens Aroola. Whome's minions try to attack her, but she whips them into the wall with her tail. They attack again, with the same result. Emma realizes what's going on. Quote: "Emma walks up. I understand. Emma: I get it now. Emma: I see what the pictures mean. You fought, didn't you? Then you lost, but came back when he regretted losing you. Emma is now right in front of the creature. Emma: The two of you made peace, made a pact to never fight again, didn't you? Emma: Then ''it killed you. It was the enemy. Not him. He was sad when you died, and wanted someone to blame.'' Emma reaches her hand out. Emma: He killed Siythus's protector, and died to Siythus. And now we came, and an innocent was used to bring him back. Emma: And you came back, because he missed you again. Emma strokes the creature, and scratches behind its long ear. Emma: He isn't your enemy. WE aren't your enemy. Minions: All talk of Protectors makes us miss Master more. Emma: Your enemy is the dark, but you and him are the light together. Emma: ''It came while you were gone, didn't it.'' Emma: And now it will come to finish us off. Emma: We can do nothing alone, but everything together. Emma: I have said my piece. The choice is yours. Minions: Please? Emma turns and walks away from between them, and they see that she is crying. Emma: Whether you get your master back depends on whether she makes the right choice. Emma: Do not interfere. Hook:... Chakackalock? Aroola: Chakackalock." Aroola and Hook make peace, and thank Emma (as they can speak any language when together), and give back Psycho and Whome, after repairing the parts of Whome's sanity he can't repair by himself. Aroola and Hook teleport to the grave room, bringing the group with them, and startle Siythus. Quote: "Siythus: DO NOT DO THAT AGA- is that... the.... WUT!? Siythus: HOW!? Siythus: Wait... you came back... actually I shouldn't be surprised since the chevron creature comes back... Aroola: My name is Aroola, and YES, I am sentient. Hook: I am Hook, pronounced like Who with a k at the end. Siythus: Yeah... I'm assuming you gave Psycho back, considering he is riding on Emma's head? Psycho: HY Psycho: I AM SYCO. I AM ALSOE SENTYENT." Emma and Psycho start singing a song, and Sirmanse chases Devo around the room trying to cuddle him. Yeah, Sirmanse is WEIRD with split personality. Trying to cuddle the dragonbug. Then her bad side makes a comment about ponies. Even weirder! k Then Aroola turns Devo back into his normal human form, and Sirmanse slams into him. "Sirmanse: YUCK PUS GET OUT DA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" ''''Siythus asks for Devo's help. Devo asks if it could kill him to help, and Siythus tells him yes cuz she's being honest. Devo refuses, and after being stared at for a few seconds, sighs and asks what they are fighting. Siythus explains the shadow he and Unnamed saw and the effect of its eyes. Hook, realizing what it is, tells Siythus to look him in the eyes. Unnamed tells him not to, explaining the effect of it. Hook explains that the point of the eye process is to bring back abilities, then realizes Siythus is one of the rare cases where the person who enters the maze keeps their abilities. Category:Blog posts